


There's a first time for everything

by solangelochild19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Keith riding lance, Lance's first time, Language Kink, M/M, Smut, bottom!Keith, fuck yea ma bois, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Keith and Lance finally go on their first date and things escalate...quickly-ish.





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sham chat. If you were my awesome buddy for this, I love you. We literally took like, six hours of our lives for this.

"Hey Keith, got a raisin?"  
"I don't want a date."  
"Well damn....How about....shit... You know me too well."  
"I've heard it before." He told him simply.  
"Um...You.... fuck....I am like, out of the zone now. You're...damnit..." Lance looked around, unable to think of anything. "Welp..."  
"Yeah." He stuck his tongue out.  
"Oooh, anything else you want that tongue to be doin'?" he winked and smirked.  
"It depends." He retorted, going back to what he was doing.  
"On?" Lance asked, sliding up to him.  
"Don't waste my time Lance."  
"Oh come on, I'm not wasting your time, you are literally listening to me and doing whatever you're already doing. Please indulge me this once."  
"What do you want?" Keith sighed.  
"I'm just hanging with my bestest friend everst. I enjoy spending time with you believe it or not." He looked to the side with a slight pout. "Even if you hate me."  
"You're the one who kept insisting we were rivals."  
"Well...shut up, I'm stupid okay. And it is perfectly healthy to have a strong rivalry in a friendship, especially when both partne-participants! are stubborn."  
"Partners?" Keith turned to look at him with a smirk,"Do you have a crush on me McClain?"  
"I said participants!! And I wouldn't ever like that greasy, black, pretty mullet thank you!"  
Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say McClain  
"Well, ya. I bet you're the one that, and, yeah! I bet you /want/ me to like you!"  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Keith chuckled again.  
"See! You love me! Admit it! You can't get enough of this body!"  
"Mhm. Sure." He shrugged, taking his plate with his food on his out of the kitchen and walking to the commons with it.  
"Don't walk away from me!" Lance called, running after him. "I'm still talking to that ugly, pale, nice face of yours!"  
"Then talk. I haven't told you to shut up yet."  
"Wull...You. As I was saying, it is completely natu- healthy! to have this sort of bond we have, what with yo-my! good looks and all, of course there will be some tension."  
Keith hummed, sitting down in the commons and picking up a book he had left there.  
"So...Dammit, this is hard. I'm here for an actual reason though..." he said quietly, looking down.  
"Then spit it out."  
"Um...About the date thing...is that a solid no?" he asked shyly, looking up at Keith, his usual flamboyant demeanor gone.  
"I don't like the fruit." He half-confirmed.  
"You son of a-- Dios Mio.." he put his hands on his head and turned around. "Will you go out on a date with me? Alone?"  
"Sure. Why not?" Keith shrugged, taking a bite of his food.  
"Wait," Lance said turning around. "You don't mean like, the weird dried up thing? Like sitting on it, you mean like, you and I hanging out right?"  
"No Lance. I want to sit on dried fruit." He rolled his eyes.  
"Damn...I guess I'll have to go find a giant ass date," he said, starting to walk to the door.  
"See you then."  
Lance left and started looking, eventually asking Allura if there was a planet with giant, dried fruit. Luckily there was.  
>o<  
"Keith! Come in my room! I have a surprise!"  
"If it's a giant date, I was joking!" he yelled back.  
"..." Lance looked at the giant date, mentally killing himself. "Would it be unappreciated if it was?" he asked timidly.  
"Very much so."  
"Welp, how about we have our actual date somewhere else..." he said, stepping out of his room and letting the door hiss shut behind him.  
"Sure. What did you have in mind?"  
"Erm, the observatory? We could see the stars and stuff...and yea, it'd be pretty. I go up there sometimes to just calm do- erm, think. It'd be nice and quiet," he said quietly.  
"Sounds good. Come on." With that, he began to walk with his hands in his pockets.  
"Yea, awesome." Lance followed behind, eyeing Keith's pockets and wondering if it would be weird to ask and hold hands. "K-Keith?"  
"Hm?" Keith asked and turned around to face him.  
"Do you, uh, wanna..." Lance froze up, staring at Keith. "Erm, h-hands and I, just...ye...." He gave a nervous laugh. Keith held out his hand to him with a questioning look. Lance grinned and took Keith's hand, some more pep in his step. He started walking again, leading Keith along to the observatory. Keith smiled softly at that. Man, he was cute.  
"So," Lance said, entering the large room. "What do you wanna do? Just talk and look at the stars? Have another bonding moment and cradle me in your arms?" he asked, half teasing, half hoping for a yes.  
"We can just look at the stars. No talking in involved." He told him, taking a seat and looking up at the stars.  
"Do I have to only look at stars? What if I wanna look at something else?" he whispered, sitting next to Keith, hands itching.  
"Do whatever you want man." Keith shrugged. Lance kissed him on the cheek and leaned his head on Keith's shoulder, looking up at the different blues and purples. Keith blushed at that but didn't say anything. He just leaned against him as well, closing his eyes softly.  
"Hey Keith? I really like you..." he whispered softly. Lance eventually closed his eyes and started drifting asleep, a smile on his face.  
"Mhm. I know." He replied, beginning to fall asleep as well. Lance's smile faded as he fell asleep, his hand clenching sightly in sleep. Keith went to sleep as well, snoring softly against his hair.  
Eventually Lance slipped off of Keith's shoulder and jerked awake. "What the--" and he fell backwards, legs in the air. Keith woke with a start and looked around quickly, snickering when he saw the other on the floor. Lance groaned. "Did you just laugh at me?" he asked, peering up at Keith.  
"You got a problem with that?"  
"No, I just was hoping you were and find it incredibly cute."  
Keith leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Good. I'm glad."  
"I've been kissed! It was a cheek kiss, but I've been kissed!" he yelled triumphantly.  
"Oh shut up," he elbowed him while laughing.  
"I was just kissed by the most beautiful mad in the wor- universe!" he said, his arms shooting around Keith's waist. Keith chuckled and began to pet his hair.  
Lance nuzzled into him. "So...I am enjoying this a lot...You?" he asked, somewhat nervous.  
"Mhm. I like this."  
"Y-You do? That makes me happy...you being happy." Lance looked up at him and smiled, planting another kiss on his cheek.  
Keith tried to push him away playfully. "Ew. Gross."  
"Oh come on, you know you like it," he teased, puckering his lips up and pretending to try to kiss him.  
Keith leaned in to peck his lips. "You're weird, McClain."  
Lance's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, I'm in heaven. Can you here me Abuela? I have ascended."  
"Oh my god knock it off." He rolled his eyes with a smile still on his face.  
"C-Can I kiss you? Or is it a one sided thing? That was like, my first kiss...." he said, cheeks turning bright red.  
"Really?" Keith shrugged and leaned in to kiss him softly.  
Lance nodded into the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Keith's.  
Keith held him closer and smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Lance's hands drifted down his sides, not knowing what to do all the way. He parted his lips slightly and moved them against Keith like he had done with his hand....Cause Lance.  
Keith kissed him back, humming softly against his lips.  
Lance's hands moved to Keith's lower back, pulling him closer, almost into his lap. Keith hummed again, reaching up to run a hand through the ends of his hair.  
Lance let out a soft, breathy moan and instantly froze. "Erm, uh, s-sorry. That was weird, I um, yea...." he took his hands off of Keith and looked at the ground, his ears turning red. Keith chuckled and kissed his neck, hovering above it and moaning softly. "Fuck that's hot," Lance muttered, pulling Keith forward into his lap.  
Keith squeaked and let out a heavy breath against his neck. "I'll keep that in mind."  
"Mhm," Lance said, slightly panting. He ran his hands up and down Keith's back, feeling the muscled under his shirt. He let his hands slip down lower until his fingers were resting on the waistband of Keith's dark pants.  
"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Lance. It's just the body's reaction." He sighed, sitting up again and kissing him /hard/.  
"Mh!" Lance's eyes shot open and he closed them almost as fast, kissing Keith just as hard, his hand dipping to cup Keith's ass and squeeze lightly. Keith squealed again and pressed into him, moving to get closer to him until their chests were almost touching. He groaned softly into his lips, gripping the back of his hair.  
"Fuck Keith," Lance muttered into the kiss, peeking his tongue out slightly to test the waters, seeing if that was okay,Keith mewled softly and opened his mouth for him. Okay, maybe he was getting a little too into it, but Keith didn't seem to really care. Lance licked in, still some what hesitant. He pulled Keith against him and let out another soft moan, this time just continuing. Keith nipped at his tongue but chuckled after a few times and allowed himself to be kissed. This was...actually nice.Lance's hands gave another squeeze and moved under Keith's thighs, holding onto him tight. He pulled to the side and kissed Keith's cheek, then jaw, and ending at his neck, licking and gently biting at the soft skin there.  
Keith let out another mewl, baring his neck more to him. "Fuck. For never doing this before, you sure know what to do."  
"Guess I'm a natural," he purred, going back to kissing and biting a reddening spot on Keith's pulse point.  
"Guess so-!" He let out a surprised noise as the jolt that went up his back, pressing more into his face. Lance kissed lower and found part of Keith' collar bone sticking out of his shirt and started kissing and nibbling on that, hi hands moving back up to squeeze Keith's ass. Keith moaned softly, tangling his fingers in his hair and smiling softly before gently kissing the top of his head.  
Lance pulled back and looked up at Keith, a giant grin on his face. "This...is....Fucking fantasmic."  
Keith laughed and pecked his lips. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."  
"A-Are you? Is this all okay?" he asked timidly.  
"Mhm! Lance I'm fine. As long as you like it."  
"I love it. And I hope it will continue," he said with a hopeful look.  
Keith smiled softly and nodded,"Just not above the shirt line. I don't want to have to explain them."  
"Well," Lance gave a mischievous smirk. "It's kinda hard to get under there, what with it blocking my way and all. Is there a way that we can some how fix this issue?" he asked, nose nuzzling under Keith's jaw.  
Keith blushed at the thought, biting his lip as he tried to figure out how to say it. "Since I'm guessing you have a giant date in your room, would you um...like to go to mine?" Lance looked at him and nodded, drawing his hands back slightly. Keith slowly got off of him and held out a hand to hold him up. Lance took it and stood, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's cheek. Keith stuck his tongue out at him again and lead him to his room with a bright blush on his face. Lance pressed another kiss to Keith's neck as they were walking, giving Keith's hand a light squeeze.  
Keith kissed his cheek as he opened his door, leading him inside and sitting down on the bed as it closed. "So..."  
"Soo...I won't do anything you're not comfortable with..." Lance said awkwardly. "I saw a thing and ya know, all that stuff...Um, yea.." Lance said awkwardly, rubbing his neck as he stood in the middle of the room.  
"Right, got it. Um, sit, maybe?" Keith gave the spot next to him a soft pat.  
Lance sat next to him, close enough that their thighs and shoulders were touching. "Um, uh, yea..."  
Keith cleared some hair from Lance's face and leaned in to kiss him softly again.  
Lance kissed back gently, his hand coming to rest on Keith's cheek. Keith smiled at the gesture, wrapping his arms around his neck again. Lance started to kiss a little harder, going back to how they kissed the first time. His hands slid down and pushed Keith back on the bed. Lance crawled above him and kept kissing him. Keith wrapped his legs around his hips, placing one hand on his shoulder while the other pulled at his hair. Lance moaned and kissed him harder, his hands squeezing his sides. Keith groaned, pressing closer to him with a soft gasp. Question, if he had never done this before, how in the hell did he know how to do this? This was something Keith was going to be asking himself for awhile. Lance's hands went under Keith's shirt, pressing it up higher and higher. Keith finally just got frustrated and pulled away to pull it off of his torso before he planted his lips back on Lance's. Lance smirked into the kiss and let his hands run down Keith's front, brushing a nipple every so often.  
Keith whined whenever he did, his legs tightening around his waist. "Please Lance," he muttered against his lips.  
"Please what baby?" he asked in a low whisper, moving his lips down to tug at Keith's ear with his teeth. Keith huffed and butted his chest upwards into his, turning his head away while he bit his lip. "Gotta tell me what you want, or nothing will happen," he said sitting up, his stubborn side showing as he looked at Keith below him.  
Keith somewhat just, sunk into himself at that. How was he supposed to say that? He bit his lip harder and took a deep breath. "Can you suck on my chest please?"  
Lance McClain(Klance): Lance pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion and smirked and lowered himself down again. He licked at a spot on Keith's chest then started trying to suck a hickey into it. Keith moaned softly and tried not to move too much. He bit his lip again and placed his hand on his neck. Lance lightly nibbled, one of his hands came up, trailing Keith's side as he moved to one of Keith''s nipples. He thumbed at it, continuing to lick and kiss his chest. Keith whined again, his tongue lolling out of his mouth ever so lightly as he watched him.  
Lance smirked against his chest. "You're sensitive aren't ya?" he teased lightly, his voice so much lower than usual.  
"W-what gave you that i-impression?" He purred softly, pushing his chest into his hand. Lance started rubbing both nipples, moving his head back up to kiss Keith lips again, his hips jerking once against Keith's.  
Keith placed his hands on the sides of his face, pulling away to kiss his cheeks softly. "You're the worst."  
"Oh, well if I'm the worst I guess I'll just stop," he said, sitting up and flopping on his back next to Keith, closing his eyes in mock sleep. Keith whined rather loudly, sitting up and moving to straddle his hips. Lance kept his eyes closed, trying not to smile at how adorable (read:hot) that sound was. Keith raked his nails down his chest and leaned in to latch his lips to his neck. No one in their right mind would just stop in the middle of that.  
"Oh fuck.." Lance sighed, his hands moving around to cup Keith's ass again, giving a hard squeeze.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Keith huffed, sitting up and crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Well...You said I was the worst so ya know...Was I actually bad?" Lance asked, slightly concerned that he had done something that Keith didn't like.  
"No! Lance, I would have let you know. You're just so...god you're so good." Keith said as he leaned down to kiss down his neck again.  
Lance let out a moan at hearing the praise. "Fuck Keith.." he panted, reaching to hold his ass again.  
Keith hummed a moment later and sat up, flicking some black hair from his face. "How far...do you want this to go?"  
"Um, well...I don't really...care? Is that bad? As far as you want to. I want to do basically anything with you...." he said, face blushing.  
Keith laughed softly and shook his head, grinding down into him slightly. "You have to tell me when to stop, okay baby?"  
"D-Don't," he moaned, his hips jerking up.  
Keith hummed and tilted his head before he smirked and ground down into him again. "Don't what?"  
"Don't stop, please, it feels so good." Lance moaned again, closing his eyes.  
Keith rolled his eyes but obliged, grinding down into him while he kissed down his chest.  
"K-Keith, how far do you wanna go?" he panted out. Neither of them had said it.  
Keith nipped at his stomach and blushed,"I wanna...Lance, can I ride you?"  
"Oh fuck yes," Lance moaned. "That was too hot." He reached down and started undoing his own pants.  
Keith kissed back up to his neck and sucked a few marks into the sensitive skin. "You're going to feel so good lance."  
"Oh fuck, I already do. You're gonna fucking kill me." Lance put his hands in Keith's hair and tugged a little, hips moving up for friction.  
Keith moaned at the tug, rewarding him with a grind of his hips.  
"Please, I need, to, just...Fuck, yea that," Lance gave a deep breathy laugh. Keith laughed with him, pressing a kiss to his throat before he slowly began to slide down his body. Lance opened his eyes and watched Keith, slightly confused, but mostly turned on. Keith hooked his teeth over the waist band of his underwear and pulled them halfway down his thighs before sliding back up with a soft moan. He laid a gentle lick on his cock and moaned again.  
"Fuck," Lance grunted and bucked his hips up. "K-Keith."  
Keith shushed him. "Just...let me do this first."  
"K-Kay." Lance bit his hand to keep quiet, throwing his head back. Keith nodded and licked him again, gently taking the head into his mouth.Lance let out a whimper, back lifting slightly. Keith gently licked him into his mouth, choking slightly when he felt him hit the back of his throat, but he still continued. Lance squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cum. He couldn't make a fool of himself so early.Keith looked up at him for a moment as he bobbed his head up and down. Man, he really seemed to be out of it.  
"Keith," his voice cracked as he moaned. "Fuck you're good." Lance kept his eyes shut, knowing that if he saw Keith with his own dick in his mouth, he would die....well, come, then die. Keith hummed in response, hollowing his cheeks out as he dug his fingertips into his thighs. "I-I'm gonna come, fuck Keith, ohfuck," he moaned loudly, his legs tightening. Keith nodded enthusiastically and continued to bob his head, lathing his tongue over him in hopes that would help. Lance came with a loud moan, hips jerking up, back arching. "Keith! Fuck."Keith swallowed every bit of him and pulled away with a soft 'pop', licking his lips with a smirk. "You...Holy fuck." Lance dropped his head back down and laid there panting, trying to calm down a little.  
Keith crawled back up him to kiss his jawline. "Too far?"  
"No, no no...Fuck. Give me a little bit and you can ride me, just...holy fuck..." he sighed, kissing Keith's cheek. "And I still gotta see that ass of yours," he smirked.  
"You've been feeling it this whole time. I thought you'd get a mental picture."  
"Oh come on, you got to see my dick! Please! And you're still hard, aren't you?"  
"Lance I'm joking." He chuckled, climbing out of bed to take off his pants properly. Lance kept his eyes trained on Keith's lower body, almost vibrating from anxiousness. Keith stepped out of his pants and almost nervously hooked his thumbs over the top of his boxers. "Just so you know, it's not pretty."  
"What? Dude, you are the prettiest guy I've ever met, it's fine. Mine ain't that great."  
"Yeah, sure." Keith rolled his eyes at him, pulling down his boxers and turning around to face him. "You good now?"  
Lance's eyebrows shot up as he stared, his face bright red. "Here. Now. My mouth." he said, not looking away. Lance may or may not have an oral fixation.  
"Uh, what?" He said with a confused look on his face.  
"I need your dick, in my mouth," he said, making eye contact with him.  
Keith shook with head with a chuckle and a blush. "You don't have to, Lance. I just did it because I...think the noises you make are really cute."  
"Fuck, I want to...Because...reasons." he said, a blush spreading to his ears.  
Keith shrugged and climbed back onto the bed, spreading his legs for him.  
"Oh my God, I love seeing you spread all out like that...For me, fuck." He leaned down and licked a stripe up the underside of it with a flattened tongue.  
Keith mewled at the praise, gently tangling his fingers in his ears. "Only for you, baby." Lance let out a hot breath on Keith's length, looking up at him. He smirked and took the whole thing down in one swoop. Lance didn't know what a gag reflex was, he never really had one.Keith watched him with a dark red face, letting out a sharp moan when Lance took him into his mouth and tightening his grip around his hair. "Yes! Fuck Lance yeeees!" He wiggled his hips slightly and moaned again.  
Lance slowly pulled up, pulling off to breath for a second, then he licked at the slit, one hand cupping Keith's balls. He whimpered again, pulling on his hair slightly as he tried not to buck his hips into him.  
"Go ahead babe, fuck my face," he purred, putting his lips around the member again.Keith would have melted at the nickname if the following statement wasn't so...well, what it was. So, he did as he was told, thrusting forward into his face. Lance held through it, jaw slightly aching, but he enjoyed it. He looked up at Keith, face slightly red. Keith hadn't wanted to come this soon, but curiosity got the better of him. He looked down at Lance and bit his lip as they made eye contact and came almost at the sight of him with a breathless groan. Lance took it all and kept looking at Keith, eyes never wavering.  
Keith soon came down from his high, panting and trembling. "Mm, Lance, baby."  
Lance moved up and looked at Keith, pupils still blown. "Was that good?" he asked.  
"/So/ good. God, are you sure you've never done this before?" Keith kissed him softly.  
"Um...Not my first bj...everything else is a first though.." he said, somewhat embarrassed.  
Keith smiled softly,"Hey, it's okay. It was nice baby. Thank you."  
"B-baby...I like that..."he said with a smile, leaning down to press soft kisses along Keith's jaw.  
Keith pressed a kiss to his temple. "Good. You're cute like one."  
"Well, you're hot like...fire, yea.." he said, grinning.  
"Stop it. You're too cute." Keith chuckled.  
"Well, I'm not only cute...I'm a little hard still..." he says, pressing open mouth kisses to Keith's neck.  
"Mhm? Do you still want me to ride you?"  
"If you still got it in you," he purred, tugging at Keith's ear.  
"Anything for you." He purred back, pushing him onto his back.  
"Mm, I like it." He smirked back and propped himself up on his forearms.  
Keith moved to straddle him, putting a hand on his chest. "Nu-uh. All the way back."  
Lance leaned back and looked up at Keith. "You look good up there babe."  
"Thank you baby. I try." He kissed his forehead and lifted himself up as he spread himself.  
"Whoa! Don't you need to be prepped first! And lube!?" Lance asked, slightly panicked.  
"You have lube?" Keith asked with a deadpaned face.  
"..."Lance just looked at him and gave a slight nod. "It hurts jerking off dry...And the mall had some... lubey...stuff."  
Keith blushed at that and rested himself back down again. "Well...I don't...crap."  
Lance gave him a confused look. "Should I..?" Keith nodded and climbed off of him, sitting on the bed awkwardly.  
"Kay...I'll go erm...get it.." Lance pulled on just his pants quickly, running out to his room and getting. Keith ran his hands down his body as he waited, biting his cheek as he ran his hands over the bite marks on his chest. Lance returned and fell on his face as he was quickly trying to pull his pants off. Keith stifled a laugh when he fell, putting a hand over his mouth.  
"Ow...I got a condom too, just in case you...wanted that. I don't care. I have nothing cause I'm a virgin but...yea..."  
"Baby are you okay?" He said while still trying not to laugh.  
"Fuck you...." he grunted, slowly getting up.  
"That's what you're about to do, sweetie."  
"...True...Come on then, get prepped for Daddy," he smirked, handing Keith the tube of...lube.  
Keith chuckled and flicked it open,"You really want me to call you Daddy?"  
"Erm, uh, I dunno...I guess? I was kinda joking, but when you said it...um..."  
"I'll call you Daddy. I've called worse people it, trust me." Keith chuckled softly, and squeezed some of it into his hand. He reached behind himself and began working himself open with a few soft noises.  
Lance nodded and watched. "Like who?" he asked curiously.  
"Pervy professors, you know." He shrugged.d  
"What the- wait...like, what?" Lance stared at him.  
Keith stared back at him. "What? You really think I got that far acting like I did by getting good grades at the Garrison?"  
"Oh my God...I'm so sorry..."  
"It's alright Daddy. It wasn't your fault."  
"Fuck....Yea, I like that." Lance decided that that discussion would be held later, during a more.... convenient time. "You stretching yourself out good for me?" he purred.  
Keith nodded as he stuck another finger into himself. "Yes Daddy."  
"Mm, such a good boy," he said, running his hand over Keith's hair, pulling his bangs back. Keith sighed and leaned into his warm hand, sticking yet another finger inside of himself. "So pretty. How many fingers is that now?" he asked, leaning and licking Keith's neck.  
"T-three Daddy." He stuttered.  
"Mm, good. Think you can be good and get one more?" he said in a deep voice, nipping at Keith's jaw.  
Keith nodded softly and moaned as he worked another finger into himself. "P-Please D-d-daddy."  
"Please what?" Lance asked, moving down Keith front to suck more hickeys onto his chest.  
"I w-wanna ride you D-da-" He gasps,"Daddy!"  
"Come here," Lance says, well, commands, as he lays down. Keith does what he's told but tries to keep his fingers inside of himself. "Nope, it's my turn to get in there. Ride my dick like you wanted to Baby, scream my name."  
Almost instantly Keith takes his fingers out, spreads himself, and slams down onto him. That may or may not have been a mistake, but Keith did /not/ care. He threw his head back and wiggled his hips while he tried to get used to him, whining and digging his nails into Lance's stomach.  
"Fuck!" Lance yells, thrusting up into him on impulse. "Holy fucking fuck, dios mio.." he moans, head thrown back. He was so lucky he had already came earlier, because he probably would have came from just that alone the first time.  
"Mos-sseuge mandeulda! Ye appa geulae!" He practically screamed, eventually moving up and down very slowly and getting louder with each movement down. (Fuck! Yes daddy yes!)  
"Oh my God, you're gonna make have a fucking language kink, fuck, you're so hot." He thrusted up more, fingers digging into Keith's hips. Keith would have laughed if he wasn't already too busy practically moaning his brains out. He bounced his hips faster and bit his lips to quiet himself down."S-Stop that! I wanna hear you moan. Open those pretty red lips up for me. You're good at opening up for me Baby."  
He let go of his lips just as he let out a rather hard moan, wiggling his hips. "Deo yeolsimhi appa jebal yeolsimh!" (Harder Daddy please harder!) Lance, spurred on by the loud cries, fucked into him hard, moaning low.  
A knot began to tighten in his stomach as he cried out again. "I'm g-gonna..."  
"Do it, fucking, come baby, I wanna see that pretty face. I;m so close, you feel so good."  
It only took a few more strokes and a few moments later Keith came /hard/. He whimpered through it, thick ropes of white coating his stomach.  
Lance fucked into him two more times and e was coming, back jumping of the bed. "Keith!" Keith bounced a few more times to milk him dry, still panting as he came down from his high.  
Lance panted for a few seconds before sitting up and laying Keith down on his back and pulling out. He laid beside Keith and calmed his breathing slightly. "Holy fuck that was a great first time," he said.  
Keith let out a breathy laugh and turned on his side to face him. "Yeah. I kept forgetting about that. That was great." Keith kissed his cheek for a moment before he pulled away smirking. "So Daddy huh?"  
"Shut up...I didn't even think that I like...liked that kind of thing. I always thought that I would be so vanilla and shit."  
"Well I like it." Keith threw a leg over his legs. "Very kinky of you."  
"Well...yea...I guess I'm a kinky bastard," he smirked, kissing Keith's nose. "I mean, at least I wasn't begging to ride you," he teased.  
"Hey, you looked like a good ride. I won't do it again if it was so annoying."  
"Oh..so, is this like, a one time thing?" he asked quietly.  
Keith gave him an almost offended look. "You're not getting away from me that easy."  
"Oh thank God," Lance sighed, snuggling his head up against Keith's body, hugging his middle.  
"Sleepy time, daddy?" Keith asked softly.  
"Yea, I think so baby," Lance whispered back, closing his eyes.  
Keith rubbed his legs together for a moment and closed his eyes as well. "Sleep well."

**Author's Note:**

> The translations were probably google, Idk, but know that I know they may be incorrect. If you wanna tell me how to fix it, feel free to tell me, just don't be a dick about it. And yes I know, the whole raisin thing from my "klabbles" lol.


End file.
